This invention relates to a vapor generating and recovering apparatus for vaporizing a liquid and condensing a vapor and more particularly relates to an improved apparatus for vaporizing a liquid and condensing a vapor in combination with a heating and cooling system.
In the present state of the art, vapor generating and recovering devices for vaporizing and condensing a liquid are utilized in many different areas. For example, in the cleaning of objects such as metallic tools, plastic parts, and the like, hot or boiling solvents have been utilized to remove undesirable soluble and particulate matter from these tools, parts, and the like by immersing the soiled object into hot or boiling solvent. In bringing the solvent to a boiling temperature, a solvent vapor zone is created above the boiling solvent solution in the tank or chamber in which objects may be placed for cleaning. The vaporized solvent is then subjected to cooling or condensing means and is recovered. Generally, the chamber tank from which the solvent is vaporized is filtered or processed by other means to remove the contaminants therefrom and then used.
One example of a heating and cooling system which is utilized in the prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,798. However, this system is specifically directed for use with an apparatus including separate vaporizing and condensing chambers and the liquid to be vaporized includes at least two components therein and must use a bypass system.